The Super Duper Suggestion Page for Things!
Have an idea for something here? A theme idea? A wiki event? An idea you literally came up with in 20 seconds or less? Suggest it here!! Major Important Changes Ideas *stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff *make Comp a rollback *Make Bingbang say "(CUSTARD)" instead of "Smexy" *Make AStranger195 an administrator and bureaucrat *Global search and replace inserting "CUSTARD" for all occurances of "poop". *Add more! Rules Suggestions *As long as the majority of the users here have watched/played/read it, no spoilers publicly talked about for a 3-6 month time period...unless it's something huge like Wreck-it Ralph, where everyone saw it. It is okay to speak of it in PMs, but it occurring without the other user's consent is a no-no. *No opinions or expressions of individuality of any kind. *No balancing plates on your head *Don't go to other planets to lick doorknobs An Idea for a New Rules System This shouldn't be too much of a problem anymore as we're a lot less strict with our few rules, but hey why not. May need some improvement. 1st Offense: Warning (link the rules) 2nd: Warning (link the rules)/Kick (if on chat) 3rd: 2 Hour Ban 4th/5th: 3 Day Ban 6th: Month Ban 7th: Year Ban Any more: Infinite ban. I jump to stronger bans, because, if the person doesn't know by then, there's a problem. If some slips up accidentally, it should be fine if it's not regular. Note: If someone happens to link pornography, it must be a warning if they dontt know better, and next time an infinite ban immediately. It is against the Wikia TOU, and in most cases, the law. *Add more! Wiki Events *Body Swap Day (we need to finally do it) *Dec 30th - Award Day. We all put on classy outfits (icons), get interviewed on the Red Carpet (talk on chat), all while waiting for Mochlum to announce winners of the RNW Awards throughout the evening. *Big welcome back event if Phantom R ever comes back. *Jan 8, 2015 - Randomvention. We all head to Las Vegas (chat), get in character mascot costumes (icons), entertain the attendees (chat), all while waiting for the grand finale, Chrome and Bingbang getting the wiki to reunite with the P&F Fanon Wiki. *Jan 15, 2015 - Random Wrestling. We all put on costumes (icons), wrestle in the ring at Madison Square Garden (chat), boo on OrangeBird2013 in his battle with Bingbang32 (chat), all while waiting to announce the next head admin of the Random-ness Wiki. *Add more! *Photo and article of the month. A vote for a really good picture and article is put every month and the winning one goes on the front page! - Squirrel71 Background Themes *some dippers *A compilation of everyone's icons *Add more! Miscellaneous *When New Years comes around, change the Recent Activity pictures in the corners to spinning disco balls (because why not) *Bring back RNW Christmas Special *Change the BG at least once a week and the chat message every other week, regardless of if there is an event. *A free pair of socks with every purchase *Annual fee of five dollars. *Do the flop *falls on face* *Add more! * more dolan * More/different pictures for the gallery on the main page!!! - Squirrel71 Voting Vote for the suggestions here! Make CompliensCreator00 a rollback Agree Disagree Make MS an admin Agree Disagree Make Bingbang say "(CUSTARD)" instead of "Smexy" Yes No REMOVE BINGBANG ON THE BUNKER 2.0!! Rule Suggestion: Do not add opinions Add Do not add Category:Random Works! Category:Pages made by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:Serious Works! Category:Important Stuff